


Mark of the Mute

by Serpex



Series: Annie Week 2020 - Serpex [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie Week 2020, AruAni, Boats, Cannibalism, Eating, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Instrument, Mating, Mating Rituals, Music, Mute - Freeform, Mute Annie, Muteness, Not Actually Cannibalism, Singing, Sinking, Sirens, Song - Freeform, eating humans, mate, mermaid, merman, ocarina, ships, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Annie was born mute. As a siren, it was an oddity that had never occurred before, but her vocal cords never developed correctly. She was a siren who couldn't sing. She was ashamed for this defect she could not help but made up what she could in strength. She was fierce and could bring down anyone who crossed her path be it sea dweller or land walker. And yet, she could not stop wanting to stay alongside her clan making songs of great warriors, songs of sweet sinful nights, or just songs to make a man dance. It wasn't until a certain siren noticed her in the deep dark depths that she was suddenly pushed into the light.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Series: Annie Week 2020 - Serpex [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666270
Kudos: 30





	Mark of the Mute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Annie Week 2020 with prompts set by [@JezterEddin](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JezterEddin) on Wattpad
> 
> Day 4: Music/Instrument
> 
> This shouldn't be a surprise that this is late anymore. But, I got caught up with school and exam week. Now that the painful hours of studying and testing are over, I'm back. This is an ocean au of sorts featuring sirens. It's similar to the mermaid au that I've dabbled with before, but this is just a different aspect of it.
> 
> In this fic: sirens are half-human, half-serpent creatures with large fins that look like wings used to assert power (like peacocks). However, they cannot fly. They are not human but have evolved to mimic appealing forms to entice them as humans are their main source of food, although other creatures can also fall victim to them such as octopus, fish, or penguins. Concentrated foci of singing causes paralysis to underwater prey. Sirens also use their voices to entrance and lure humans into the water where they wait for victims to drown or initiate a final blow. Jagged serrated teeth allow them to tear flesh easily for consumption.
> 
> Sound intense? Then, heed this next bit.
> 
> A bit of warning: I know this kind of stuff can make people uncomfortable, so I'll say this now. There are some human gore and somewhat graphic descriptions. It doesn't bother me but I suppose the visual image might be a bit much to some of you more sensitive readers. So, if you can't stomach it, just skip this fic and go to another Annie Week fic.
> 
> That's all. Hope ya enjoy for the rest of you ^^
> 
> Follow my Wattpad: [@Serpex](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Serpex)  
> Follow my IG: [@actualserpex](https://www.instagram.com/actualserpex/)

A siren who can't sing is nothing. No one had an explanation for Annie's mute condition. Her vocal cords developed fine except for the fact they would not vibrate. No matter how much she took in through her gills, she could produce nothing more than measles bubbles. She never chose to be this way, yet it felt like the world was punishing her for it. A drowned viper: that's what they called her. A cursed being born into the wrong body. This was repentance for an unknown sin. This was the sacrifice that she never chose.

Where the others bore great finned wings and long serpent tails whole endowing the mimicked human appearance, they had the voice to show, to disguise, to lure the hearts of prey. But, Annie could not make the same song accompany her mighty presence.

What she could not replace in her tongue, Annie made up in strength. One blow and she could instantly kill prey if they let her come close enough. Many times, she had even come near to killing her own kind simply out of annoyance. But then, the haunting voice would echo in her mind, a voice of evil beckoning her, mocking her, ridiculing her existence with no way to reply.

It left only empty lips that felt dry even under the water.

There was a storm passing their little isle in the middle of the ocean. A large ship holding many left their bellies filled with food for days although Annie was merely given scraps. And that was where she found herself: scavenging the ocean floor for any missed organ meat or lumps of bloody flesh severed by razor teeth that fell from the feast above her. She slurped up any loose pieces of skin she could find, sucked on the bone marrow, and even took the time to absorb any loose blood that floated in the water from the victims. Gummy eyeballs popped and oozed a sweet delicacy that she rolled and savored around her tongue. If she was lucky, the smaller ones were ignored and she could singly help herself to a supple baby or toddler who had bodies that were frail enough to swallow without even tearing off, like slurping an octopus's tentacle straight from the kill. The joints always snapped easily, and she had no problem sucking in the remnants. The bones were easier to digest and didn’t have to be regurgitated like other ones.

The one good perk of taking the leftovers is that Annie never needed to undress the decorated humans for the by the time the bodies sunk to the floor, the fabric had been long shredded, discarded, or bundled up and kept as a plaything for the dolphins.

Amidst the feeding chaos, there was a sudden squeal that caught everyone's attention. It was an alert call that said another ship was approaching. Most likely, it was a rescue ship or an envoy meant to intercept the one they'd disembodied before. The collaborated efforts of each siren's tail smashing left only a decimated pile of driftwood where the previous ship once sailed.

"We should go after this one, too!" one siren said. "We've been blessed with this opportunity, so why should we ignore this." Many others chirped in agreement, so they all swam to the surface only to be regarded with a shocking sight. The ship was not just one ship, but rather, it was a whole brigade of six ships all coming in from the west. For their flock, it was too many for them to handle. The group of sirens could subdue only two or three ships, but not before the rest could intervene. Harpoons were deadly to any creature of the sea. Suffering a wound was no issue, but no wound could bear the blood loss when it was removed be it whale or siren.

“What do we do now? Do we still go after them?”

“We must try! We can have food for days if we succeed. We can just go to the front side and lure them from the front ships and take them down one at a time!”

Mundane. That’s was Annie thought. And yet, part of her swelled up at the chance to face such an opponent. Yet, what could she do?

Among the crunching time and turbulent waves, the skies soon filled with the melodic voice of angels. One after another, the sirens all slowly overtook the brigade. Only, it wasn’t enough. Just as they thought, the moment the first harpoon soared, they scattered. All of a sudden, a new set of voices rose from the east. There was a flurry of ecstatic cries. More sirens! But even beyond that, the one leading them was the legendary siren with the voice of a God, Armin!

Male sirens were rare. Only one was born among the females once or twice every decade. But even among the scarce species, Armin had a beautiful voice that could even charm other sirens if he wanted. In that right, he was one to be both worshiped and feared. Annie’s flock welcomed the newcomers with open fins and flaunted Armin entranced by his presence. It didn’t take long for the combined forces to gather and a new symphony boomed across the ocean seducing the poor unfortunate humans. The ships slowed down and the harpoons lost aim.

Annie hovered below the surface weaving to the side so she was out of sight and out of mind. She let her eyes follow the crowd, part of her wanting to see Armin. Although she did not care too much, even she felt enamored by such a strong spirit.

All of a sudden, something grabbed her arm and yanked her deeper behind the isle’s cliff where she could no longer see the ships or any of the other sirens. Annie instinctively twisted and whacked her tail at the assailant only to get a shocked outcry. He flinched as her eyes met sapphire ones that glowed even through the dark waters.

“Wow, you’ve got some muscle there,” Armin commented, a sweet smile accompanying him. “Sorry if I scared you. I wanted to talk to you away from prying eyes. It kind of gets overwhelming when you’re always surrounded by so many… Um, girls. I… That sounded bad. I mean no offense. Sorry.” Annie just floated there stunned. Armin had actually ditched the singing to specifically speak to her. He tilted his head as he observed Annie’s reactions. Annie squirmed and went to hide behind her wing fins, but Armin stuck a hand out and pried them apart. Annie wasn’t sure why, but somehow the water suddenly felt a hundred times warmer than she thought it should have been.

Armin frowned at her silence and backed away slightly as if figuring he was invading her space.

“Sorry,” he apologized again. “I guess you’re a bit shy. Let me start over. My name is Armin, and I lead the, um, I guess nomadic sirens? I’m not someone who likes to stay in one place. But somehow, my calling for a journey of one became a conference call. I hope I’m not too creepy. I just saw that you weren’t singing with the others. And well, to be frank, I’ve never heard of a siren who doesn’t like to. It’s in our blood, after all.” Annie wanted to answer, desperately. The chance to talk to Armin was right in front of her with nothing stopping her except for herself. Annie chewed her lips as she realized there was only one way to communicate with Armin.

“Is something wrong?” he asked as he noticed her nervous posture. Before he could react, Annie shot forward and twisted her tail with Armin’s much to his flustered response.

In general terms, it was a gesture of mating.

However, it also secured a mind link between those involved. Like this, Annie could telepathically speak with Armin without the use of her voice.

 _I’m sorry. I have no voice to speak nor sing,_ she said. Armin shook his head and realized that it was Annie who spoke. He was shocked at how softspoken yet very strong she sounded.

 _No voice?_ He asked. _So, you’re a…_

 _A mute siren. I’m the only mute one of my flock. That’s me, Annie_ , she finished. _It’s a… Challenging condition to bear. But, I try to make it work. I must admit that I am shocked to see you here in the flesh. I never imagined that I would ever get to meet you… or speak with you for that matter. Your voice is a legend even among our solitary settlement all the way out here. Your songs are passed down like historical stories, great sagas sung by a young soul. I admire you, Armin. Your singing is as beautiful as you are. I wish that I could become as great as that, but… Well, I suppose that was never meant to be for me._

 _Thank you. I am flattered that you think so highly of me,_ Armin replied. _But, I’m sure you could show your voice in other ways._

_I have tried everything already. All the treatments, remedies, and cure that exists cannot cure what I was born without._

_Well, perhaps… It has nothing to do with you. Wait here._

Armin released himself from her hold and disappeared from view. She felt a sudden surge of energy that could only be noticed if you were well endowed with the stillness of the unfaltering water. The male siren fervently swam back with an oddly shaped shell in his hands. It was tied like a necklace with seaweed and was covered in holes of various sizes. It looked like one of the conch shells where you could hear the waves of a calm horizon. An odd glow came from the shell and radiated with a familiar feeling. Annie realized it was enchanted with Armin’s siren magic so that it would act the same way underwater as it did on land.

“Here, take this and try blowing into it. Move your fingers across the holes to raise or lower the sound,” he instructed. Annie tentatively took the strange shell finding it pleasant to hold between her hands. She slowly brought it to her mouth and tested out a few notes. To her surprise, she was entranced by the tune and created a song on the spot. It wasn’t until she finished that she realized what it sounded like. The strange shell mimicked a siren’s singing. She sent a confused look towards Armin who was watching with an amused look on his face.

“It’s an ocarina,” he explained. “I used to have one when I was younger. Contrary to what people think, I wasn’t always as prideful and confident in my singing. I used to be a nervous wreck and couldn’t stand to sing in front of others. I was scared to disappoint other people. But, you want to know why I decided to do it? I learned about the wonders of singing and music. Music is the language of the soul. And even if you can’t feel it with voice, you can feel it through your body. That’s how you spoke with me earlier, right? So, with this, you can show your voice, but in a less traditional way. I can’t imagine living without it, so you shouldn’t subject yourself to that either, Annie. Learning to use the ocarina might take time, but if it’s anything like what I just heard. You’ve got a lot of potential. I mean it, Annie.”

Annie smiled, genuinely smiled for the first time in a long while. She looked up to Armin. And now, that same Armin had given her meaning to her life. He had given her a chance to show the world who she really was.

Armin stuck out a hand and jerked his head towards the surface.

“Well, if my voice is supposed to take on a whole bunch of ships, imagine what’s going to happen if you join me as my accompaniment,” he said with a glint in his eyes. “What say you join me for today and then we can feast together. I will make sure that you will have the first bite.” With a determined fire in her belly, Annie threw the ocarina around her neck and swam up with Armin by her side. Together, they quelled the humans on the ship and then found themselves before a juicy plump man ready for the feast. True to his word, Armin did not allow any of the others to even snag a finger before Annie did. They were shocked and rattled at her new ability.

However, that malice for the mute siren was overcome by the fear they felt when Armin threatened to eat them next.

Regardless, he snipped the clothes off like a gentleman, and Annie finished the day with a full belly in what must have been the first time ever. When the time came that the nomadic sirens were ready to go on their way, Annie felt lost. She didn’t want Armin to leave. So, before anyone could leave, she swam in front of Armin and his followers blocking them from leaving.

Screams erupted as she suddenly unfoiled her wing fins fully revealing a gradient of green and blue dappled with silver feathers that twinkled light from the surface. It made Annie look unreal like an angel had descended into the depths. It was a proposal, an offering of herself, as a mate for life. And much to the dismay of all the other sirens, Armin revealed his own spreading bright purple and teal fins that filled his back like a fire that burned even underwater.

Armin started laughing as Annie got over the shock that he had actually accepted before he swam up to her and twisted their tails together. The heat of the water spiked again as Annie tried to hide, but instead, Armin pushed himself up to her and molded his wing fins with hers so that no one could see them. He nuzzled his head into her neck with a soothing chirp. Annie blushed as he spoke.

_You sing a song like no other and have a voice unrivaled by any siren in the world. Today, you have freed yourself from the chains that have held you for so long. You are free from the doubt, the thoughts, and the slander against your name. So from today onward, this marks the day where the mute siren sings._

_And this mute siren_ , Annie began, _would love to spend my life singing for you._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie. This was supposed to come sooner, but instead, I binged Ace Attorney after I finished school. But, on the bright side, this was a kind of a new take, yes? It was something different than what I typically write in these fantasy AUs. But, it was still fun to write.
> 
> I am also sorry but not sorry about the baby imagery. Google some fluff or something to cleanse yourself. I am here to write sin right now. I'll make it up with one of the other Annie Week fics, I swear.
> 
> Until I write the next one ^^


End file.
